Menaphos
Menaphos, ook wel gekend als De Gouden Stad, is een stad in het verre zuiden van de Kharidian Desert. Sinds 5 juni 2017 kan de stad betreden worden. Om in de stad te kunnen moet de speler eerst een deel van The Jack of Spades quest voltooien. Deze quest kan worden gestart in Al Kharid door te spreken met Emir Ali Mirza in het Al Kharid Palace. Om alles te kunnen doen in Menaphos zijn de quests Ichtlarin's Little Helper, Dealing with Scabaras, Missing my Mummy, Do No Evil en Spirits of the Elid nodig, alsook 88 Slayer, 73 Hunter, 72 Fishing en 50 Agility,Construction, Crafting, Divination, Prayer, Runecrafting en Thieving. Menaphos wordt geplaagd door Amascut, die controle neemt over de leider van de stad, De Pharaoh. Zij probeert haar vader Tumeken te vinden. De stad werd samen uigebracht met 4 nieuwe quests: The Jack of Spades, Crocodile Tears, Our Man in the North en 'Phite Club. Daarnaast kan de speler ook meer te weten komen over de folklore door City Quests te voltooien die worden gegeven door inwoners van Menaphos. Spelers (inclusief ironmannen) kregen 5% extra experience in de stad tot 5 augustus 2017. De boost werkte ook in Sophanem en de ondergrondse Sophanem Slayer Dungeon. Een reputatie systeem geeft beloningen voor elk van de vier sectoren in de stad. Een faction kan gekozen worden door op het vooruitgangs-pictogram te klikken dat linksboven op het scherm staat mits je in de stad bent. Het voltooien van de inhoud van de stad unlockt ook onder meer een titel: Sandy Verplaatsing * Het Lodestone Network kan worden gebruikt om in het centrum van de stad te teleporteren. De Bandit Camp lodestone kan ook worden gebruikt, maar staat iets ten noorden van Menaphos. * Charter ships kunnen je naar het noord-westelijke dok in het Port district brengen voor 1,500 coins. * De Pharaoh's Sceptre kan spelers naar het Golden Palace teleporteren. * De Pharaoh's Sceptre kan spelers naar Pyramid Plunder teleporteren in het nabijgelegen Sophanem. * De master camouflage outfit kan spelers aan de ingang van Pyramid Plunder teleporteren. * Het magic carpet systeem kan worden gebruikt om dichtbij Menaphos te geraken. * Fairy Ring code is nabij de fontein achter het Golden Palace. * Fairy Ring code teleporteert de speler redelijk ver weg in de woestijn. Niet meteen de beste keuze. * De Camulet kan de speler teleporteren naar de Enakhra's Temple. De tempel bevindt zich ondergronds net ten noorden van Menaphos. * Nature's sentinel outfit kan spelers naar acadia trees teleporteren in het Imperial district van Menaphos. * Player-owned house portaal bevindt zich in het Port district. * Na de quest 'Phite Club kan de speler via Sophanem Menaphos betreden via de brug. De brug tussen Menaphos en Sophanem wordt bewaakt door enkele guards. Het verplaatsen tussen de districts in Menaphos wordt vereenvoudigd door te rechterklikken op een Shifting Tomb. Kenmerken Menaphos is een mid-level stad, vergelijkbaar met de stad Prifddinas waar verschillende skills kunnen worden getrained. Menaphos bestaat uit vier grote delen die elk ongeveer even groot zijn als Port Sarim. Door de Menaphos update bestaan er enkele nieuwe skilling methodes: * Acadia trees met minstens level 47 Woodcutting. * Pickpocketing en thieving van de kraampjes met minstens level 47 Thieving (level 20 voor het silk kraampje). * Desert soles, catfish, en beltfish met level 52, 60, 72 Fishing en Cooking, respectievelijk. * Concentrated sandstone rocks met minstens level 50 Mining . * Plover birds met minstens level 73 Hunter. Merchant district Het Merchant district is te vinden in het noord-oosten van Menaphos. De leider van deze factie is Grand Vizier Ehsan (Merchant). In dit district vindt je onder meer: * Grand Vizier Ehsan (Merchant) en Grand Vizier Hassan in de zuidwestelijke hoek van het district. * Assistant Librarian Subotai naast de Bank Deposit box nabij het centrum van dit district. Deze persoon kan de Menaphos journal geven. * Urluk de camel warrior nabij het centrum van het district. Deze kameel geeft de Palapa Cape mits je alle activiteiten hebt gedaan in de stad. * Meerdere Menaphite marketeers om te pickpocketten. * Een Silk stall, Gem Trader, Lamp stall, General Store (Menaphos), Fish trader, Nefertari's Bread Stall, en Loyalty Programme Shop. * Een ingang tot de Shifting Tombs in het centrum van de markt. * De Merchant district musician aan de ingang van de Shifting Tombs. * Azibo, wie Treasure Hunter en holiday voorwerpen bewaard, vergelijkbaar met Diango in Draynor Village. Azibo is te vinden in het zuid-oostelijke deel van de marktplaats. * Bank stalls en toegang tot de Grand Exchange na de voltooing van The Jack of Spades, in het zuidoosten. * Een Bank deposit box mits Tier 2 Merchant reputation en een Bank chest bij Tier 6. * Een Summoning obelisk ten noorden van de Lamp stall. * Een schoenenwinkel van Qaseem, ten noorden van de marktplaats. * Enkele water sources en verscheidene NPC's. Imperial district Het Imperial district bevindt zich in het westen van Menaphos. De leider van deze factie is Commander Akhomet (Imperial). In dit district vindt je onder meer: * Commander Akhomet (Imperial) aan de voet van de trap naar het Golden Palace. * Twaalf acadia trees, acht in de binnenplaats en vier in de VIP skilling area. * De VIP skilling area, toegangelijk met tier 7 Menaphos reputatie. :* In de VIP area bevinden zich vier acadia trees, drie concentrated sandstone rocks, drie fishing spots en een bank chest. * Toegang tot het Golden Palace waarin The Pharaoh, Ambassador Jabari en andere NPC's aanwezig zijn. * Toegang tot de Grand Library of Menaphos, met Kohnen the librarian en een sundial. * Een bank deposit box met Tier 2 Imperial reputatie en een bank chest met Tier 6. * Een ingang tot de Shifting Tombs in het zuiden van dit district. * Een cactus patch noordoostelijk van de Golden Palace. Om deze patch te kunnen gebruiken moet die eerst gemaakt worden. :* Zahra vraagt om twaalf acadia logs te brengen voor het frame en vraagt dan om de grote rots te minen. Hiervoor krijgt de speler Mining en Construction xp. Port district Het Port district bevindt zich in het zuiden van Menaphos. De leider van deze factie is 'Admiral' Wadud (Ports). Hier vindt je onder meer: * 'Admiral' Wadud (Ports) in de Golden Scarab Inn in het centrum van het district. Serveert Squeck juice voor 10 coins. * Makhredrup en Raja de Acheron mammoth nabij de trappen die toegang geven tot dit district. * Meena's Fishing Shop nabij de trappen van dit district. * Quartermaster Gully en de crew van The Arc en Uncharted Isles * Twee fishing spots voor Desert sole, Catfish, en Beltfish aan de zuidoostelijke dokken. * Een Bank deposit box met Tier 2 Port reputatie en een Bank chest met Tier 6. * Furnaces, anvils, spinning wheels, en looms rond het centrum van dit district. * De Golden Scarab Inn, met 'Admiral' Wadud (Ports) de Pub musician en een barman. * Toegang tot de Shifting Tombs, zuidelijk van de Golden Scarab Inn. * Een Player-owned port portaal aan de zuidelijke dokken. * Trader Crewmembers aan de noordwestelijke dokken. * Een Port district musician. * Portmaster Kags die een veerboot richting Pollnivneach, Sunken Pyramid, Nardah, Heart of Gielinor, Dominion Tower, Crondis's Pyramid, Exiled Kalphite Hive en de Jalsavrah Pyramid vaart. * Een Player-owned house portaal aan de dokken naast Portmaster Kags. Worker district Het Worker district bevindt zich in het noordwesten van Menaphos. De factieleider is Batal (Worker). Hier vindt je onder meer: * Batal (Worker) nabij de toegang vandit district, naast de bonfire. * Een steengroeve met concentrated sandstone en clay rocks. * Een furnace, anvil, bonfire enpottery oven rond het centrum van dit district. * Een Worker district musician naast de bonfire. * Een Bank deposit box met Tier 2 Worker reputatie en een Bank chest met Tier 6. * Een toegang tot de Shifting Tombs in het zuidwesten van dit district. * Een water source nabij de ingang van de Shifting Tombs en verscheidene NPCs. * Een range ten zuiden van dit district. * Trappen die toegang geven tot een altar. Main Plaza (Hoofdplein) De Main Plaza is te vinden in het centrum van de stad, waarbij het Merchant district ten noorden is, het Imperial district aan het westen en de Port district in het zuiden. Deze plaats behoort niet specifiek tot een factie. Hier vindt je onder meer: * De Menaphos Lodestone. * Een poort die de verbinding tussen Menaphos en Sophanem controleert. * Coenus de gatekeeper. * Meerdere Menaphite guards. * Enkele Menaphite citizens. * Een groot standbeeld van De Pharaoh. * Challenge Mistress Rashida, ten noord-oosten van de lodestone. Deze persoon geeft Daily Challenges vergelijkbaar met Challenge Mistress Fara in Burthorpe. * Een Impling collector aan de oostelijke kant van het standbeeld. Als je spreekt met deze persoon nadat je minstens tier 4 Menaphos reputation hebt kan je kiezen welke implings er tevoorschijn komen. Queesten De volgende queesten kunnen worden gestart in Menaphos: * Our Man in the North * 'Phite Club Distractions and Diversions * Soul obelisks - een gevaarlijke activiteit waarbij tot wel 20,000 reputatie per dag kan worden verdiend. Hierbij krijg je ook Runecrafting en Prayer experience. * Jewels of the Elid - Een activiteit die kan worden gestart door te spreken met Assistant Librarian Subotai in het Merchant district. Mits je alle juwelen vindt die vermeld staan in de Menaphos journal krijgt de speler een Jewelled Scarab pet en een reputatie beloning. * Cats of Menaphos - Activiteit kan worden gestart door te spreken met Assistant Librarian Subotai in de Merchant district. Mits alle katten worden gevonden die vermeld staan in de Menaphos journal krijgt de speler een Cat hat cosmetic override en een reputatie beloning. * Insects of the Desert - Activiteit kan worden gestart door te spreken met Assistant Librarian Subotai in de Merchant district. * Corrupted Scarabs - Een gevaarlijke activiteit die reputatie en Slayer experience geeft. Ze verschijnen rond Shifting Tombs ingangen en aan de ingang van de Sophanem Slayer Dungeon. Geschiedenis Tijdens de Second Age vermeerderde de kracht van de Menaphites, een groep mensen die zich in de Kharidian Desert hadden gevestigd tijdens de opmars van de mens. De Menaphites speelden een grote rol in het bouwen en het beheren van meerdere nederzettingen in de woestijn, inclusief Sophanem, Ullek en Uzer. De God Wars die Gielinor beschadigde tijdens de Third Age beschadigde een deel van de Kharidian Desert. Uzer was vernietigd door de Elder Demon Thammaron en Ullek viel niet veel later door Balfrug Kreeyath. Alsof het nog niet erg genoeg was werden volgers van Zaros in de woestijn gedwongen waar ze de lokale bevolking uitmoorden. De enige overlevende steden waren Menaphos en Sophanem. Tegen de Fourth Age waren Menaphos en Sophanem een van de grootste in de wereld. Menaphos had een grote politieke kracht binnen de Kharidian Desert omdat ze de enige stad waren met enige kracht. Naast Menaphos waren er alleen maar kleine nederzettingen zoals kleine steden en kampen; Nardah en Pollnivneach. Menaphos had een tijd lang oorlog met Al Kharid maar hier is niet veel over gekend. Na de oorlog tussen Menaphos en Al Kharid besloot Menaphos zijn deuren te openen voor iedereen. Helaas was dit voor korte duur omdat meerdere plagen dit onmogelijk maakten. Amascut was verantwoordelijk voor deze plagen. Om de verspreiding van de plaag tegen te gaan werd Menaphos meteen weer een gesloten gemeenschap. Veel inwoners van Sophanem waren daardoor plots gevangen in Menaphos. Pre-release Net voor Menaphos werd uitgebracht lanceerde Jagex enkele Pre-release acties: * The Menaphos Insiders programme. * Een nieuwe website toegewijd aan Menaphos * Een Sundial geassocieerd met de Golden Path Challenge * Competities, onder meer een competitie om de naam van de bar in Menaphos te kiezen. Gallerij Menaphos logo.png|Menaphos logo Menaphos concept art.jpg|Concept art van Menaphos, RuneFest 2016 Menaphos concept art 2.jpg|Concept art van Menaphos, RuneFest 2016 Grand Library of Menaphos concept art.jpg|Concept art van de Grand Library Menaphos - Lore and History.jpg|Wallpaper art, de Menaphos' golden gates Menaphos skilling area concept art.png|Concept art van een Menaphos' skilling gebied, Menaphos Insiders Welcome to Menaphos popup.png|De popup die tevoorschijn kwam toen Menaphos werd uitgebracht Trivia * Menaphos is een anagram van Sophanem. Het is bijna achterstevoren behalve de ph. * Menaphos is hoogstwaarschijnlijk gebaseerd op de oude Egyptische stad Memphis. Daarnaast kan het ook gebaseerd zijn op Alexandria, een Egyptische haven die ook een grand library heeft. en:Menaphos fi:Menaphos pt:Menaphos